


Women in Uniform

by LittleMissNicap



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNicap/pseuds/LittleMissNicap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Cabot has always had a thing for women in uniform, including Olivia Benson. One shot inspired by the song "Women in Uniform". Alex POV; Cabenson A/O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This little Cabenson story was inspired by the song "Women in Uniform" as the title suggests. Most readers would be more familiar of the version by Iron Maiden which is actually a cover of the original version written and recorded by Skyhooks. The Skyhooks version is the one I grew up with and listened to repeatedly while writing this. I hope readers might take the time to listen to both the Skyhooks and Iron Maiden versions while reading this Alex POV one shot. This is NOT part of my Cabenoah universe, however the pic that also inspired this story will be added to the Cabenson Fanfic Inspiration Pics board I have in Pinterest (link on lookup). Now hopefully my erratic muse can focus on one of my other in-progress stories ;-)
> 
> Hope readers enjoy and please let me know your thoughts :-)

She didn't have a beehive hair-do, nor did she wear a forty-five calibre revolver on her hip. Her name wasn't Patrolwoman Saunders either, but I would have loved nothing more than for her to take me to any bedroom she could find and show me some 'house arrest', if you catch my drift. I only ever saw her in her uniform once while standing guard at a child's vigil with a Glock 19 and full duty belt. Why? Because Olivia Benson was a plain clothes detective with the NYPD... specifically with Manhattan's SVU. The thing was I'd developed feelings for Olivia long before I saw her in those navy blues and eight point cap. It was before the Sam Cavanaugh case and even before Eric Plummer. If I'm honest with myself, I think it was the first case I tried after being appointed the ADA to SVU once the recommendations of the Morris Commission were handed down. Hearing Olivia speak on the stand, there was... I honestly can't quite put my finger on _what_ , but there was _something_ that drew me to her.

Over time we started becoming more acquainted with each other, sharing celebratory drinks after winning cases at cop bars with other detectives of SVU. Then growing closer, sharing dinners and going to the theatre on our rare days off. We talked about everything, nothing and all that in between including past loves. I was the one to break the ice and bring up a story regarding a past female lover from Harvard. It wasn't just to see how Olivia would react to the news, I wanted to know where she stood on the matters of same sex relationships. I might be out and proud about my sexuality, however I'm not loud about it. It's just the private person that I am. Olivia didn't bat an eyelid at the revelation, then proceeded to tell me of relationship she had with woman while she trained at the academy.

The first time Olivia and I kissed, deep down in my heart I felt this was the woman I could spend the rest of my life with. Everything was starting to fall into place, then it all went to hell and fell apart. Cesar Velez and Liam Connors happened. I don't remember the bullet tearing through my shoulder, felling me to the ground in the blink of an eye. What I do remember is Olivia hovering over my supine form like she did before we made love. Except this time she was attempting to save my life, desperate to stem the flow of blood pouring from my body. She saved my life, however she couldn't save me.

I always thought... _hoped_... she'd be my woman in uniform. I guess she wasn't.

* * *

She was a stewardess on one of my many flights between Kinshasa and London via Paris aboard a Boeing 747. I look back on it now and it was more good luck than good fortune for that chance meeting. I'd settled in my allocated seat in business class when I felt a soft, warm hand rest on my arm well before before the safety demonstration. She quietly informed me that the flight in business class had been overbooked and would I like to upgrade to first class free of charge? I wasn't going to refuse the offer seeing the ICC were paying for my flights to begin with. And if this alluring woman was going to be the one looking after me on the long journey...

I followed Cara... or was her name Cora? I can't even remember what it was, not that it matters now. I followed her and settled in my newly upgraded seat near the back, taking note that there were only five other people first class and I was very close to the galley. She offered me a glass of champagne before bringing me complimentary pyjamas, slippers, amenities kit, socks, sleeping mask, and the menu, telling me she would take care of me personally throughout the flight. There was no mistaking the hint of desire in her velvet voice as she looked me up and down seductively. She told me she'd be back before the safety demonstration, then went to check on the other passengers.

Once the plane was cruising at thirty thousand feet, she served everyone their chosen meals from the exquisite menu, leaving me until last.

"If you need anything, _anything_ at all, don't be afraid to press the call button," she practically purred after placing my seasonal salad with classic vinaigrette starter down in front of me.

"Anything?"

"More champagne... coffee... tea... " she leant closer and lowered her voice to husky tone while laying the damask napkin across my lap, "... _me_."

I waited until after everyone else had eaten and gone to sleep before pressing the button. When she arrived, I asked if she might help me out of clothes and into my pyjamas. I never imagined I would join the mile high club in first class, yet I did just that as she pulled down my panties, teased me mercilessly with her tongue before pushing two fingers inside.

I pressed that call button five more times during the almost eleven hour flight, each time thinking it was another brunette, brown eyed woman bringing me to climax.

It was only ever going to be a one time thing and as I looked back over shoulder at her while I exited the plane, I knew she was never going to be my woman in uniform.

* * *

She wasn't a candy striper. No, far from it. White apron and brown leather shoes weren't part of the outfit either. Green and blue scrubs were though because she was my nurse. Correction: she was Emily's PT nurse.

Her name was Francesca, though she preferred to be called Franky. It started off with little cheeky comments, trying to pull me out of my depressive funk. She assumed it was solely from the shooting, yet I couldn't tell her that I'd been torn from my life in New York City and dropped into Madison, Wisconsin. It was in the new year I made a comment as I did my stretches that she vaguely looked like a character I saw on a show I watched. She laughed and replied that she was similar to Shane McCutcheon in more than just her looks and messy hair.

We knew it shouldn't have happened. A nurse and patient dating and entering into relationship is an ethical boundary that's not supposed to be crossed. Neither of us cared though, we were both on the rebound. Her ex-girlfriend had left her for a man stating that she'd just been going through a 'phase'. My shooting was explained as domestic violence. She was the one that held me at night, whispering 'Emily' as I fought demons in my sleep. I never assumed I would be able to return to my old life so I stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop and allowed myself to live and love.

It was around a year and a half later when Jack Hammond and Donald Cragen showed up on my door step and shattered the illusion that I had built.

She was never going to be my woman in uniform. Franky fell in love with Emily, and Emily was the one that left her heart all bruised.

* * *

She didn't carry a Sten gun, she did wear a khaki jacket however. She was in the Marines and an M16 was standard issue as was khaki fatigues.

Sergeant Anita, now there was handsome woman anyone could fall in love with. I did, head over heels in love with her. She was so charming and funny, she made me feel good about myself even if I couldn't see her as often I'd have liked. When we did catch up though... my goodness, the sex was mind blowing! Her body was muscular and toned and her appetite and stamina in the bedroom was insatiable. I loved every minute of her fucking me senseless. Mostly we'd do it at my place and once in a while at hers. I think we fucked in every room and on every surface of my apartment.

We were getting serious, talking about our future together and having kids... until I found out she was already long term relationship and I was, in fact, the other woman. I turned up at her apartment to surprise her with nothing more than an overcoat, a pair of heels and seductive smile. Unfortunately for me it was her female partner that opened the door as I opened my overcoat, not Anita.

I knew she wasn't my woman in uniform at that exact moment, and I've never felt more humiliated in my life.

* * *

She's over there speaking to other members of rank, something she loathes doing even though it's part of her job these days. She looks over at me and I can't help give her a beaming smile. Even though she keeps her face neutral, I see her eyes light up.

"Come to arrest me, Officer?" I tease as she eventually makes her way over to me.

"You're such a badge bunny."

"No, that's not true."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes in response.

"I'm not a badge bunny, Liv. You could have military khakis... or navy blue and brass buttons, a peaked cap and a badge just like you have now... hospital scrubs and a lab coat... or even a Kmart polo shirt and pants for all I care, it doesn't matter which. It's the uniform and what it represents."

"And what's that?"

"It represents _you_ and the air of authority you have because the uniform shows everyone who's the boss... _Sergeant_ ," I reply with loving grin, my hands adjusting the lapels of her dress coat. Olivia leans forward and gives me a long, tender kiss in response.

Olivia gives me a sad smile as we break apart, "Sweetheart, I'm so sor-"

"Liv, I know what I signed up for when we got together. I know for a fact you'll always wear the uniform even when you're not... I love you even more for it. Don't ever doubt me."

"I want to give this to you now before things begin to get hectic," Olivia reaches inside her coat pocket as she holds my left hand. "I love you so much, Alex, and I want you to be reminded of that for the rest of our lives."

Blinking away tears that suddenly threaten to fall, I watch as she slips the ring onto my finger. Before I can even respond to the woman I love, we're interrupted.

"Sergeant Benson, when you're ready," the Lieutenant from the Bronx SVU says then leaves us in peace.

Olivia apologies to me once more before walking over to the podium in front of the media scrum. I give her a nod of encouragement and listen to her talking about the latest information regarding the combined efforts of Manhattan and Bronx SVU's in trying to find a child kidnap victim by a known rapist acquitted of the same crime just the day before. I rest my left hand on my pregnant stomach, admiring the eternity ring Olivia just gave me for our first anniversary alongside my engagement and wedding rings. It's not the ideal way to celebrate our milestone, dealing with the scum of the earth, but I wouldn't have it any other way. It seems Olivia Benson was my woman in uniform after all.


End file.
